One Odd Fourth of July
by phoenix-rising22
Summary: a really weird fourth


Title: One Odd Fourth of July Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me. I'm just a poor high school student! Feedback: Yes, please! Tell me if you liked it, didn't like it, whatever!  
  
Thursday, July 3, 2003 4 PM  
  
Sara threw down the latest Harry Potter book. Here it was the third of July and she still had no plans for the next day. Everyone does something on the fourth, and here I am stuck at home, she thought to herself. What a pathetic life I have.  
Just then the phone rang, "Sidle," she said with a sigh, picking it up.  
Catherine's voice greeted her. "Hey, you doing anything tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, right. I have major plans, just like always. No, of course I'm not doing anything. Why?"  
"I'm having a sort of impromptu bar-b-que tomorrow night. Lindsey was going to go somewhere with some friends but that got cancelled. She was so unhappy about it so I thought I'd invite the whole gang over. My backyard had a great view of the fireworks, we could buy some of out own. Can you come?"  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds great!"  
"Good, come over around six"  
"Ok. See you tomorrow. Oh, and, umm. Is Nick coming?"  
"Yeah, I just called him. Why?" Silence greeted her on the other end. "Oh, oh, that's so cute. You have a crush on him!! That is so adorable."  
"Don't say anything, Cath. And for the record, I didn't say anything either."  
"My lips are sealed. See you tomorrow! Oh, and bring a swimsuit!"  
"Ok. Bye"  
Sara put the phone down with a satisfied smile. Tomorrow was going to be fun! Deciding that she'd had enough of Harry Potter, she flipped the TV on, happy to see that her favorite movie, The First Wives Club was on.  
  
Friday, July 4, 2003 5 PM  
  
Sara stepped out of the shower. It was her second for the day, but she needed to make sure that she looked good and smelled nice, just in case Nick made any sort of move. She probably would have more luck in the more informal bar-b-que setting. Drying off, she stepped into a pair of khaki shorts and pulled on a red t-shirt. She had gone shopping (something she didn't do a lot due to a bad experience with a purse snatcher two years ago and her general dislike of the activity) that morning for the new outfit. Walking back into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up, she tripped over the vacuum. Mentally berating herself for such a stupid move, she didn't realize where she was putting her foot and froze at the sound of crunching metal. Her cell phone. Great, just great, she thought to herself. Can't anything go right today? This is not a good sign. Deciding to forego makeup, she quickly blow-dried her hair, grabbed her keys, and got into her green convertible beetle.  
  
6PM  
  
She pulled up at Catherine's house right on time and parked beside Catherine's bright pink Geo. Getting out of the car, she saw, or rather heard, Greg pull up behind her. He had Eminem blasting out of the speakers. Such a Greg thing to do, she thought, shaking her head. "Turn that off", she yelled at him, "you're contaminating innocent minds!"  
"But, you're not innocent Sara", he replied jokingly.  
"I think she was talking about Lindsey", said Catherine, coming out of the house, "but she's actually not here. Some other friends called and she's out with them."  
Sara and Greg protested at once. "But I brought her this huge tub of cotton candy", said Greg. "I wanted to cheer her up.  
"And I got this huge flag for her. And now she's not here?"  
"Oh well, Cath can give them to her later," said Greg.  
Just then, Warrick pulled up in his silver Jetta. Getting out he opened the back and dragged out a big stuffed gorilla. "Hey, where's Lindsey", he asked. "Look what I got her. This is sure to cheer her up"  
"She's with some other friends," Sara informed her. "And your ridiculous stuffed toy would not cheer her up more than my huge flag would. Have you ever seen anything this cool before?"  
"Ok children. Cut the arguing. Let's at least try to act like grown- ups, not noisy children."  
By that time, Nick had pulled up in his blue Cabrio and hearing the last of the conversation, said, "Speaking of noisy children, where's Lindsey? I got her that cool mini gargoyles game that goes with that movie she likes so much. And these lovely flowers for out gracious host!"  
"Not here," sighed Catherine, getting tired of all the repetition. Spotting Grissom's black passat, she said, "Great, now that everyone's here, we can get the party started!"  
Grissom got out of his car and looking around, asked, "Where's Lindsey? I got her this cool thousand-piece puzzle. Very educational."  
"Not here," sighed Catherine again.  
Nick laughed, "Trust Grissom to get a nine year old something educational. We all got her something fun!"  
"But, puzzles are fun," said Grissom with a confused look on his face.  
"Ok, ok. Can we not argue! Let's go to the backyard and get some food."  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Having changed into their swimsuits, everyone, with the exception of Catherine and Sara who were tending to the grill, was involved in a very energetic water fight in the pool. Deciding that the grill wasn't quite hot enough, both women slipped off the shorts and t-shirt revealing low-cut bikinis, and sauntered over towards the pool. Catching sight of them, Greg let out a low whistle and shouted in a joking tone, "Whoa!! Lookin' hot there ladies! Wanna dance for us?"  
"I believe that's Cath's expertise", replied Sara with a glare that could have melted steel, "but no, neither of us is dancing tonight." Turning to Cath, she asked, "What do you say we go dunk him for his sexist comment?"  
Catherine quickly agreed and the two women, joined by Grissom and Nick had soon subdued both Greg and Warrick.  
  
An hour later, feeling tired and very stuffed, the six friends lay back on the lawn and waited for the fireworks to begin. Sara and Nick had separated themselves from the group a bit and were talking quietly. "Truth or dare?" asked Sara.  
"Umm, truth" replied Nick.  
"What's the weirdest pet you've ever had?"  
"That's an easy question", exclaimed Nick, "Oh, well, um this is going to sound stupid I guess but I had a llama when I was six. Her name was Celica. She was all black and so cute. Your turn, truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"What's your favorite breakfast food?"  
"Definitely waffles. Smothered with whipped cream and strawberries and maple syrup!"  
All of a sudden, fireworks began to erupt over the Las Vegas sky. They were magnificent and the only disappointment came with the break in the middle due to some explosives that seemed to be broken and didn't go up high enough.  
Walking out to her car, Sara heard Nick's voice call out behind her. She turned around, looking expectantly at him. He slowly walked up to her, and leaned down to give her a chaste goodbye kiss. He then promised to call her the next day and watched as Sara got into her beetle and drove away.  
Thinking to herself, she hadn't really been surprised by Nick's actions as she left. They had really connected that night! Good thing she had remembered her tictacs!  
  
THE END 


End file.
